


No Monster

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And the magicial fell for the person they had made a monster of, Kissing the beast, M/M, POV Second Person, What in the world did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kissing a transformed human, from the transformee's perspective





	No Monster

His face redens as the spell fails to work.  
He looks at you, and somehow, goes a darker shade of red. 

"Maybe it's not the spell. Maybe the problem is me."

His voice takes on an odd tone.

"The truth is, I like you like this." 

His eyes are wide and diluted as he leans in, hands buried in your fur, and kisses you. 

This is wrong and you should stop it. You should stop this. Stop this before he gets hurt, lips bleeding on teeth, claws tearing through skin. 

He is kissing you without care to any of that, his tongue brushing against your sharp teeth. 

You should stop this. 

But it's hard to think about that, in this moment.


End file.
